Yours Forever
by RubyGloom7
Summary: Would Sarah ever call again? Why would she? Well because she and Jareth loved each other. Yes, even when neither of them knew what love was or that their feelings were the wrong ones. They were simply meant to be together.
1. Chapter 1

_Sarah._

When would she call?

Jareth pretended not to care. Only when he was alone her name escaped his lips with a defeated sigh.

The dreadful, beautiful sound of his own voice calling out her name left the Goblin King wondering just how low he'd fallen for the lovely lady. The young woman who rejected what he offered and no one could grant outside dreams. He was a powerful, duty-bound man who still fought against his instincts to give Sarah what she wanted. And she left...

But what did he expect? That spoilt lady - lovely or not - was just as selfish as he was. She refused to let her fantasy be tamed, even when _he_ was the rightful ruler of the same delusion.

But what did he expect? He'd fooled himself to the point of almost believing that his (supposed) love would win her heart. That was okay, though. He wouldn't have wanted her any other way. That would not be _his_ Sarah.

Knowing her she'd soon make another mindless wish and Jareth would answer to her prayers; eager for another opportunity to finally show her what the King was actually capable of to get the things he wanted. He said he loved her, but truth be told... He simply wanted to remember what it was to feel his heart beat once more. He wanted her heart pressed close to his chest to simulate he had not lost his soul yet. He wanted Sarah so they could rot in hell forever if that was the destiny he condemned her to by joining lives. He wanted so many things his magic could not come close to; only Sarah could give him what he wanted.

And Sarah being Sarah, would soon ache for his presence. His vibrant stare, that positioned her like the most extraordinarily fine and admirable thing a man could possess.

Jareth knew nothing of loving another person and Sarah didn't know the difference. They were simply perfect for each other.

When Sarah was not around Jareth obsessed over her timid face back in the ball when he embraced her the first time.

When Jareth was not around Sarah would mull over the idea of what his gaze intended to say to her when they danced.

They were bound to each other; always keeping one another in mind, playing scenarios where they would meet and... That they dared not even think about. When the time came, their encounter would be nothing short of blissful and trying to imagine it would be blasphemy.

No quest to retrieve any child and no danger to evade; only two hearts that beat to hear the other and a silent request for the forbidden.

Sarah just wished that the Goblin King would come and take her way.

* * *

Yes. I loved it. But maybe that has something to do witht he fact that i felt very relaxed when writing this. Now i remember why i love fanfiction so much:)

Anyways, whatevs. It's just a little something i came up with and wanted to share.

Review!:D

(P.S. : I love Labyrinth!)


	2. Coming Soon!

This i am posting because **SURPRISE!**, some have added this story to their alert lists. So now i am proud to announce that i will be working on a longer fanfic and it shall be entitled _(Drum roll please) :_ Lady Stardust.

Yayz!_(Confetti is thrown into the air)._

If you are a big David Bowie fan, like me for example, you'll notice it is a reference to one of his most amazing songs. This new fic will be up very soon, since i have finished plotting the whole story and am now in the process of fixing minor details:D.

And just to poke some curiosity into you, here's a little snippet of '_Lady Stardust'. : _

* * *

It was one of those awfully long days, indeed. To say that the Goblin King didn't like to feel frustrated would be and understatement and would earn you a well-deserved evening in the Bog of Stench. Some unfortunate citizens had learned this the hard way. Now forever they remained with a subtle but still perceptible scent that distinguished them as those who'd dared disturb the King. That's the reason why in that particular evening, one of Jareth's subjects - very young still, very afraid of his King like wise youngsters should - approached him with a nervous pair of hands twisting and tearing at a _cloth_ napkin hastily stolen from the kitchen he worked at.

Jareth certainly didn't have the time or _patience_ to be dealing with the new help, but he could acknowledge the young goblin's courage - though, his appearance was less than bravery - for coming near him when his aura reflected just what he thought of being inconvenienced. Whatever it was the goblin needed, it better be urgent.

''Y-your Majesty...'' The youngster bowed deeply and awkwardly. ''I-i know you wish to be left alone... but, there's...''

''Spit it!'' Jareth demanded, about to turn a certain someone into a tomato.

With a yelp, the goblin stood straight and spoke in a most loud manner, so as to compensate his shyness. ''Sir! There's an uproar in the Labyrinth! Citizens come into the castle, afraid and with allegations that there is a strange creature lurking about!''

Jareth sighed. A trespasser? Very well, he'd at least have a rightful excuse to turn a living being into something hideous or darkly hilarious.

Looking again at the shaky goblin, Jareth stood to make him accompany him to where this supposed creature had been encountered.

''What is your name?''

''M-my name, Your Majesty?'' The young goblin stuttered.

''Yes, tell your King what your name is.''

''It is Frodrid, my King. At your service!'' He bowed once more.

''Very well, tell me now, Frodrid, where do my citizens claim to have seen the terrific creature?''

* * *

Terrific indeed was the creature, but it was no stranger to Jareth. And what could be described as terrific only refered to her intense beauty. Behind a wall from the Labyrinth, a wary head poked; her shimmering eyes bright with fear and curiosity for the goblins carrying sharp objects; should the need to defend themselves arose. But Jareth commanded them to back away, let him get closer to affirm his suspicions. He tentatively reached forward, his hope swelling.

''Sarah...?'' He called, his voice low and soft.

The girl looked uncertain but still stepped from behind the wall, calmed by the velvety voice of the man in front. Jareth noticed how she looked very different. She wasn't wearing jeans like the time before. A fragile looking dress of silk wrapped her lithe form, her soft brown hair cascaded gracefully over her shoulders, surpassing her arms' length. There were also thin silver lines underlining her eyes. It wasn't makeup. It seemed as though her skin was naturally that way; pretty similar to Jareth's own marks, only paler and they _glowed_.

Jareth didn't mind how those same lines accentuated her already lovely gaze. In fact, her look was even more bewitching. What concerned Jareth now was the _how_ she'd gotten them. She'd have to posses magical affinity, somehow...

Then she spoke, timid and unsure. ''You know me?''

''Sarah-'' He didn't understand her question. It _was_ her but... had she forgotten?

''Who's Sarah?'' She questioned. ''Is that _my_ name?'' She began to look anxious. ''Oh,please! Please sir! You have to tell me. I don't know where i am, or what my name even is!''

Bewildered, Jareth could only stand there, staring into nothingness. His Sarah... She'd forgotten everything, even about herself. In that moment, another - this time really strange - creature decided to intrude, confident as he called:

''Lady Stardust! _There_ you are!''

TBC

* * *

Haha! Sound good? I think it does. Watch as Jareth attempts to recover the Sarah he knew while dealing with the meddlesome creature wanting to take her away from him! Also... is Sarah really royalty? Mysteries about the Labyrinth and its creation, hurtful memories and a love forbidden. How will this all unfold?

Stick around and you'll see:)

P.S.: You should know that _'Lady stardust' _is based on 'Yours Forever' and if you're exited for the new story then you should thank exentricaluli; the kind reviewer who requested it. Even though i will be posting 'Lady Stardust separetly, 'Yours Forever' remains the original source of inspiration:)


	3. Go check it!

I am very _very_ happy to announce that 'Lady Stardust' is already up inmy profile!:D

Yup, so go see for yourself. Please leave a review because tha to would make me much much happier:) Hope you enjoy, and thanks for favoriting. If you can't find it, i'll give you a link:

s/9390397/1/Lady-Stardust

There. Some readers told me they couldn't find it so i'm just being cautious.


End file.
